


Bedtime Ready

by Rillz



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillz/pseuds/Rillz
Summary: Yukari waits for Mitsuru to come home.





	Bedtime Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Short cute scene!

Yukari’s ready for bed. She has been for a while.  
It’s 9:30pm now; the bed is made, Yukari’s got a book in hand, and her partner is missing.  
Mitsuru should be home from work--her commute is about an hour on the train, and she gets out at 8.  
So why isn’t she back?  
What if Mitsuru's hurt? Or drunk? What if she’s with a secret lover?  
These things scramble around Yukari’s head. She wants to avoid thinking them. She knows how good of a person Mitsuru is, how much the two have worked to trust in one another, to trust not just to stay faithful, but to stay present and alive.  
Yukari skulks over this, but suddenly she hears a car door slam outside.   
Her anxiety fades. She shuts off her bed lamp and places her book on the nightstand. Clicking high heels come up the stairs, pointed but also slow from tiredness.  
The door creeks open and Mitsuru lets out a, “Yu-,” cutting off the end, believing her companion to be asleep.  
Below the covers, Yukari feels warmth spread through her face. She’s on the forefront of Mitsuru’s mind.  
Mitsuru prepares for bed almost silently. She rushes in and out of the bathroom like a cat, in and out of their closet, of the study.  
When ready, she slips into bed next to Yukari, leaving space between them, a mannerism picked up from her pampered and chivalrous lifestyle.  
So Yukari takes action. Having before faced the nightstand, she turns towards Mitsuru. She grabs onto her, yearning for the spark she feels when in contact with Mitsuru.  
“Oh!” Mitsuru clucks.  
“How was your day?” asks Yukari quietly.  
“Normal. Corrupt. Boring.” answers Mitsuru.  
Yukari squeezes Mitsuru tightly.  
“Hm,” affirms Yukari, her voice muffled by the bedsheets.

**Author's Note:**

> The first from a series of many short Yukamitsu scenes I expect to write.


End file.
